Dee Jay vs Balthazar Bratt
Dee Jay vs Balthazar Bratt '''is a DEATH BATTLE! created by ZombieSlayer23. It pits Dee Jay from Street Fighter and Balthazar Bratt from Despicable Me 3. Description ''Dancing is their game when it comes to fighting! They may be good on the battlefield, but they look ridiculous doing so! Street Fighter vs Despicable Me 3!'' Interlude Romn: '''Dancing is my favorite.... Isn't it yours as well, Zombie. Zombie: To be honest, dancing is my least favorite thing to do. Ever. We have Dee Jay, the dancing maniac from Street Fighter. Romn: And Balthazar Bratt, the dancing super villain from Despicable Me 3. Zombie: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Dee Jay Romn: Oh this guy is the best! Zombie: "Dee Jay is a Jamaican kickboxer who fights with a rhythm and is known as the Southern Comet. During the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3, he anonymously challenged and defeated Adon, who uses rival kickboxing style Muay Thai. After defeating him, Dee Jay set his sights on The God of Muay Thai, Sagat. Sagat, now a Shadaloo enforcer for M. Bison, didn't take the cheerful Jamaican seriously. Dee Jay managed to defeat Sagat, adding to Sagat's losing streak at the time. After Dee Jay's victory over Sagat, M. Bison took an interest in him and offered him a position in Shadaloo, but Dee Jay refused. After the tournament, Dee Jay returned to Jamaica and created some new music that was inspired from his earlier battles. His new tunes caught the ear of a record producer, who eventually offered Dee Jay a record deal." ~ http://www.fightersgeneration.com/characters/deejay.html Romn: Dee Jay's special moves include the Up Kicks, Air Slasher, Dread Kicks, and Machine Gun Upper. Dee Jay's special moves all (besides Up Kicks) include a form of energy that seriously damages his opponents. My favorite of his moves is the Air Slasher, where he leaps into the air and kicks his opponent with 2 energy kicks! Zombie: I don't care Romn. '' Dee Jay: '''It's show time! ' Balthazar Bratt Romn: "Balthazar was the star of "Evil Bratt", a popular children's TV show which began in 1985, he had a successful career until he reached puberty at the age of 14; losing his appeal, with his voice cracking, braces, a ratty mustache, and acne. His TV show got cancelled in 1987 without airing the final episode. After the cancellation, Balthazar was seen two years later in a newsstand in Hollywood ripping apart magazines with his face on the cover, still wearing the outfit his character wore, angrily deactivating the camera. Afterwards, he disappeared from the public media for some time and his whereabouts were either erased or destroyed.1 He then believes that he is the show character starts to act what like what he did in the show. After several attempts to arrest the resurfaced Bratt, now fully grown, Gru tries once more when Balthazar tries to steal a diamond on a ship. Gru does take the diamond from him, but is blown into a large chewing gum and Bratt gets away with it, which ends up with Gru getting fired along with Lucy Wilde by Valerie Da Vinci, the new head of Anti-Villain League, although he had the diamond. Bratt is then seen disguised as a plump diamond expert, and he pretends to identify the reality of the gem and pulls of his mask and disarms the guards by throwing a knock-out dart at them. Bratt takes the diamond back to his place." ~ (http://despicableme.wikia.com/wiki/Balthazar_Bratt) Zombie: Balthazar Bratt is a pretty darn good fighter, but he looks ridiculous doing so. Balthazar's main weapon is the Keytar, which is a keyboard that fires a pulse through the air that sens his opponent flying backwards. Balthazar is also good at going full force in melee, but he, of course, dances when he does go into melee. Bratt also has a giant robot to fight alongside him, but miserably failed in Despicabe Me 3 after Dru got the heart of the robot and ripped it out. Unlucky for Bratt, the robot will not be included in the fight. Bratt: YOU RUINED EVERYTHING.... And now? You will die. Any last words, Gru? Gru: You know what.... I got 2 words for you.... Dance fight. Bratt: Oh, it is on like Donkey Kong. I am going to enjoy zis. Intermission Zombie: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all! Romn: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! (Location: New York City, Random City) With the giant purple diamond in Balthazar Bratt's hand, the evil villain laughed maniacally as he exited from the giant ship.... Which was now covered in gum. Bratt could only dance to his own vehicle with Clyde by his side before an excited and ear-piercing shout came from behind Bratt. The villain could only turn before he was kicked in the face by a blur of brown and black. Bratt slammed into the ground and turned, facing Dee Jay. Dee Jay: What you think you're doing, mon? Bratt laughed maniacally once again. Bratt: Nothing big. Just stealing the world's best diamond! If you came here to stop me, you better come and get me! Dee Jay: Hey mon, no hard feelings, but you are about to get crushed! Dee Jay leaped at Bratt with Dread Kicks before Bratt could say anything else. FIGHT! (Cues: Final Fantasy XV OST - Invidia: 0:13 - 1:00) The Dread Kicks successfully landed into Bratt's guts, causing the super villain to crash into a street lamp and dizzily watch as DJ came running straight for Bratt. Bratt quickly went back to his conscious state and dodged a vicious punch from Dee Jay. DJ swung multiple more fists at Bratt, but the villain dodged them with ease and decided to kick Dee Jay in the face. DJ quickly recovered and launched a few Air Slashers in Bratt's direction. Bratt quickly pulled out his Keytar and fired a pulse of energy at the Air Slashers, turning them back to DJ's location and hitting the hero with ease. DJ: IMPOSSIBLE! SHOW TIME!! DJ launched a combo of furious punches and kicks, every once in a while putting in some special moves of DJ's abilities. Bratt was launched into the air with a cry, giving DJ his signal to land a Machine Gun Upper into Bratt's chest. The super villain was sent flying into the ground, creating a smell dent in the ground. (Cues (Continues Final Fantasy - Invidia) 1:18 - 1:42) Bratt: Oh it is on like Donkey Kong! Bratt launched himself at DJ, swinging his fists madly at DJ. DJ dodged some of the punches, but some also hit DJ and did some damage. DJ could only land an Up Kick into Bratt, followed with a quick Air Slasher into the villain's neck. Bratt used all of his strength, after getting up and recovering, to pull out a metal pole from the ground. Bratt swung the pole at DJ, hitting DJ from top to bottom. Bratt then hit DJ from his behind, causing the hero to crash into the ground. DJ: Fight me like a mon! DJ, with a furious smirk on his face, strikes Bratt with several Air Slashers in a row. This causes Bratt to crash into the ground and furiously grin at DJ. The 2 fighters both had a furious look on their faces, but only one would have that furious look wiped off their faces... When they were dead. Bratt: You have caused me too much trouble! You want to fight properly? Time for my specialty.... DJ: YES! IT'S TIME FOR A- ' Bratt: ''Dance fight! (Cues: BAD - Michael Jackson, 0:51 - 1:42) Bratt and DJ dance forwards to one another, both having a happy grin on their faces. Bratt swings his pole first, whacking DJ in the face. But before Bratt could strike DJ once again, DJ dodged the second attack and did the splits. This surprised Bratt, but before Bratt could think anything else DJ punched Bratt from below. The punch landed into Bratt's chin, causing the villain to yelp in pain. The punch also forced the Keytar out of Bratt's hands, leaving the super villain defenseless. Bratt: Let's have some fun, shall we? Bratt up his face, grabbed his Keytar, and slid toward DJ. Bratt blasted his Keytar at DJ with full power, causing DJ to blast like a blur into a tree. Bratt's expression lit up in happiness, making him laugh hysterically. DJ looked pissed. But then, DJ's frown went up, forming a smirk. DJ: '''CLIMAX BEAT! DJ activated his Ultra Combo, forming the words "NO!" around Bratt's lips, but couldn't say anything before getting attacked. DJ landed 6 punches into Bratt's gut, causing the villain to leap into the air. DJ leaned backwards and started punching Bratt with so much speed it was a blur of about 12 fists punching Bratt. Bratt: SPARE ME! DJ: Let's finish this! DJ, with all of his strength, punched the super villain so hard, the super villain went flying. Bratt: CURSE Y-''' '''CRACK! (Music Off) DJ looked at the super villain, who was now hanging on a sideways metal pole. The super villain was obviously dead, hanging from the pole and not breathing a single breath. DJ: Oh...... My bad? K.O - DJ quickly finished Bratt with a sharp Air Slasher, slicing Bratt into 2 pieces. His deformed body stayed at the exact location where he died, so people who suffered from his doings could laugh at his dead body. - Bratt didn't draw a single breath. Conclusion'' '' Romn: That went from death to brutal, why would DJ just deform the super villain? Zombie: It's Dee Jay, expect the unexpected. This was actually an extremely close fight, but Dee Jay's strength, experience, and speed gave Dee Jay the win. Dee Jay has had way more experience then Bratt, both fighting at a young-ish age. The main advantage Bratt had was his Keytar, but without the weapon Bratt could only dance fight with Dee Jay, who Dee Jay would probably win in that fight due to the longer experience DJ has had. '' Romn: '''Dee Jay's ultra combo was also just the thing to finish Bratt off. Dee Jay, however, is unbelievably fast. He may not appear that fast, but he is capable of hitting things so fast with his fists, its a blur and the fists appear to be multiplying. That's way faster then any normal human could do, including Bratt. That speed advantage would give Dee Jay the time to dodge the attacks from the Keytar once fired. Looks like Bratt won't be getting any revenge today.' Zombie: The Winner, is Dee Jay.Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017